Momentos
by Hueto
Summary: Serie de flashes de la vida de Ronald Weasley como padre.


**Bueno personas del mundo Fanfiction :D éste texto es para el reto "Día del Padre" del foro The Ruins.**

**La verdad es que Ronald Weasley no me inspira demasiado, al escoger mi número estaba rogándole a los dioses por Draco Malfoy, pero no, no quisieron.**

**Teniendo éso en cuenta, creo que me ha salido bastante decente, y miren que he estado escribiendo y borrando y escribiendo y borrando ideas desde que supe qué padre me tocaba :D**

**Sin más, los dejo leer la historia, y espero que les gute.**

**p.d VOTEN POR MI jajaja ok no :D**

**p.d. 2: ****Como ven, fanfiction ha hecho ésta maravillosa cosa de poner imágenes frente a nuestras historias, y aunque me gusta mucho mi avatar, quisiera que cada uno de mis bebés (historias) tuviera su propia identidad... por lo tanto, me gustaría que si leen mis historias o sólo ésta, y quieren hacerle una portada mona me digan y la manden para que después veamos cuál gusta más y la ponga ok? :D Gracias a todos de antemano y de verdad me gustaría ver sus propuestas ;)**

******Ahora sí, a leer :D**

******H**

* * *

_******° Momentos °**_

**Segundos.**

Una cantidad importante de segundos habían pasado desde que Ronald Weasley escuchó aquellas palabras dela boca de su castaña esposa:

- Estoy embarazada –

Y aún lo estaba procesando. Su cerebro a toda marcha y a la vez, no haciendo nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?... Al final, dijo lo único que se atrevía a decir:

- ¿Qué? –

Ronald Weasley escuchó la risa ahogada de su esposa, y sintió cómo guiaba su mano al aún no abultado vientre para enfatizar sus palabras, y para ayudarle a hacerse un poco a la idea… para que su cerebro hiciera clic al fin y dejara de mirarla con cara de idiota.

- Vas a tener un bebé – Declaró el pelirrojo dejándose caer en el sofá de la salita. Hermione Granger sólo asintió, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Poco a poco, el menor de los Weasley fue cambiando de expresión, ahora no era una cara tonta de shock, sino una cara tonta de felicidad indescriptible…

¿Cómo había pasado? Bueno, sabía cómo había pasado, es sólo que le parecía una de esas cosas que les pasaban a otras personas y no a él. Cierto. Ya había planeado esto con Hermione, y lo había estado esperando, pero pensarlo y planearlo no se comparaba nada con el sentimiento de que en realidad estuviera pasando… iba a ser papá… y no sabía cómo sentirse… bueno, sí sabía… contento ¿no?... Si… Sí estaba contento, estaba más que contento… sin embargo estaba también muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que su esposa y eventualmente su bebé esperaban de él y… estaba aterrado… muy feliz… y muy aterrado… pero sobretodo muy feliz.

¡Iba a ser papá!

* * *

**Minutos.**

Minutos separaban a Ronald Weasley de la locura… Ahora sabía, y no es que le haya gustado mucho averiguarlo, que había algo mucho peor que su esposa enojada, y eso era, su esposa embarazada… ¡ésa mujer estaba loca!... Le pedía a gritos chocolates, y cuando él se los traía se enojaba porque estaba gorda y él la estaba engordando más.

- ¡Tu ya no me amas! –

Ése era su grito de guerra ahora, y había veces que se ponía cursi y llorosa, y otras que se ponía como una banshee rabiosa. El pobrecito pelirrojo ya no sabía dónde meterse, y si bien es cierto que las visitas de Ginny y su madre la calmaban un poco, después se quejaba de que nadie la dejaba vivir su embarazo en paz… pero ¡ay de Ronald! Si la dejaba sola unos instantes porque se le armaba y buena… como siempre…

Suspirando mientras la licuadora batía fresas, caramelo, guayaba y kétchup (no le pregunten a él) Ron le pedía a todos los magos poderosos del planeta pasados, presentes y futuros que Hermione diera a luz pronto…

* * *

**Horas.**

Había estado horas en aquél maldito lugar. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era entrar corriendo al cuarto donde estaba su Hermione gritando de dolor y sujetar su mano y decirle que todo estaría bien… hasta que recordó que su querida esposa lo había corrido a pleno pulmón.

Está de más decir que Harry y sus hermanos lo habían encontrado muy divertido y no habían cesado de repetírselo durante sus visitas a la sala de espera. Algunos iban por bocadillos cuando otros iban a reportarse a casa o al trabajo, pero no él, no Ron. Él no podía ni quería moverse de ahí, porque de un momento a otro, por la endemoniada puerta doble, que sorpresivamente no se había derretido con sus miradas asesinas, saldría su pequeña princesa, su bebita Rose… Rose Weasley…

La cara del futuro padre se iluminó y de pronto, todo el cansancio, el miedo y las ansias se desvanecieron… ¿Qué importaba si tardaba unas horas más? Había estado esperando meses… no, en realidad años para poder tener a su pequeña en brazos, podía esperar unas horitas más ¿cierto?

No. No podía. Súbitamente se levantó del incómodo asiento y se dirigió decidido a las ya mencionadas y endemoniadas puertas dobles, pero antes de llegar, el brazo de su mejor amigo lo detuvo. Con una verde mirada de "aguanta otro poco" logró convencerlo de regresar a su lugar y enterrar la cara en las manos concentrándose en su respiración para dejar de pensar en que deberían apurarse a sacar a los hijos de las barrigas de sus madres… ¡Eran magos por amor de Merlín! ¿Por qué no se apuraban?...

A punto estaba el pelirrojo de levantarse de nuevo, cuando un medimago rechoncho y sudoroso se le acercó con una sonrisa aburrida. Ron lo recordó vagamente del día que su hermana había traído al mundo a James Sirius.

- Felicidades Sr. Weasley - Le dijo, y lo guio por un pasillo en el que todos los cuadros lo felicitaban al pasar. Al fin, llegaron al cuarto donde estaba Hermione, casi dormida, muy sudorosa y se veía cansada en extremo, pero feliz, inmensamente feliz… Ronald plantó un beso en su frente, y ella murmuró: "Lamento haber sido tan mala contigo". Su esposo sacudió la cabeza en señal de que no tenía nada que perdonarle y ella se movió un poco para dejar a la vista a su pequeña.

- Mira Rosie – Dijo Hermione con voz suave, descubriendo un poco la carita de su bebé – Él es tu papi, Ron… pero le gusta que le digan Ronnie –

El recién estrenado padre no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, hasta tenía ganas de llorar de la alegría... ¡Oh qué diablos!... Ronald Weasley lloró de alegría al sostener a su hijita en brazos… No había nada en el mundo que se sintiera mejor que aquello….

* * *

**Días.**

Lo había estado intentando por una incontable cantidad de días, pero su ya no tan pequeña Rose no cooperaba para nada. No importaba lo que él hiciera, o cuántas veces le repitiera lo que quería, ella se limitaba a mirarlo con su enormes ojos azules y soltaba una risita, como si su petición fuera una broma para ella.

Estaba más que frustrado, y no tenía nada que ver con que ya le había dicho a Hermione la palabra con "m" hace bastante… bueno, tal vez un poco ¡Es que era tan injusto! Su princesa, su hijita preciosa, su bebita, no quería decirle "Papá"

Ron intentaba no jalarse los cabellos de la desesperación, a éstas alturas del partido, incluso se hubiera conformado con un simple "Pa" al menos para conservar las esperanzas. Y es que podía parecer exagerado que estuviera subiéndose por las paredes por algo como aquello, el problema, es que Rose ya hablaba razonablemente bien, y a veces decía frases completas sin equivocarse. Y ni una de éstas veces, ni por error, le había dicho la palabra con "p"… ¿Cómo debía sentirse cuando su primogénita no quería aceptar que era su padre y tenía que llamarle como tal?

El pelirrojo hizo un sonidito de frustración y se golpeó la frente con la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Aún no lo hace? – Le preguntó su esposa entrando a dicha habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara. El hombre casi se enojó con ella. ¿Por qué ella siempre se reía cuando él expresaba su molestia ante aquella situación en particular? Claro, como ella ya gozaba del privilegio de oír su "mamá" todos los días…

- Bueno Ron, tal vez con el próximo tengas más suerte – Dijo la castaña sentándose en la silla de al lado y tomando su mano.

- ¿El próximo qué? – Inquirió enfurruñado.

Hermione simplemente puso la mano de su marido en su vientre y le miró con cara cómplice. Los ojos de Ronald Weasley se abrieron por completo, y comenzó a balbucear sin sentido.

- Pero... yo… ¿Cómo?... otro… ósea… ¿Estás embarazada? –

La mujer asintió y ésta vez Ron sabía cómo reaccionar, la tomó en brazos y la levantó haciéndola gritar y reír.

- ¿Qué pasa mami? –Los interrumpió una vocecita proveniente de la puerta de la cocina.

- Rosie – Comenzó su padre arrodillándose a su altura y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa - vas a tener un hermanito -

La pequeña pareció pensárselo un momento y asintió. No era difícil saber que no estaba muy contenta con la noticia, pero pareció no darle importancia. Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando Ronald Weasley fue a darle el beso de las buenas noches y a arroparla, le dijo:

- ¿No vas a quere al nuevo bebé má que a mí vedad papi? –

El pelirrojo se quedó congelado al pie de la cama de su nena.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Papi – Sonrió la pequeña.

En ése instante, él supo dos cosas, que su chiquita era un demonio, y que le importaba un cuerno arrugado de snorckack porque le había dicho "papi"…

- Por supuesto que no princesa – Le aseguró, le dio otro beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Se quedó pensativo un rato… ésa hija suya le iba a causar muchos dolores de cabeza…

* * *

**Semanas.**

Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que Hermione diera a luz al pequeño Hugo. Por eso, Ronald Weasley se sorprendió tanto cuando le informaron que su madre deseaba localizarlo y ni bien había dicho esto su secretaria, la cabeza de su progenitora se asomó en la chimenea.

- Ronnie! El bebé va avenir algo pronto… Herms ya está en el hospital, vine por Rose y a avisarte, yo también ya me voy… -

El pelirrojo iba a contestar algo, cuando al lado de la cabeza de su madre, apareció la cabeza de su hija…

- A mami le duele el bebé –

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño y ver a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida desaparecer de la chimenea, aunque le hubiera gustado preguntar miles de cosas y expresar sus preocupaciones para que su madre lo consolara y calmara un poco.

Lo único que lo detuvo de correr en círculos y gritar como niñita asustada, fue el pensamiento atroz de que Hugo llegara al mundo y él no estuviera ahí para recibirlo

Con ello en mente, tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo del ministerio de magia, atropellando gente para entrar y salir del elevador y corriendo por el atrio como en los viejos tiempos de la guerra, ésta vez sin embargo, en lugar de gritar: "Llévese a los niños Sra. Cattermole… corra ¡CORRA!" Gritaba: "¡Voy a tener otro hijo!" y "¡Voy a ser papá!" Ganándose aplausos y sonrisas de todos los presentes.

A penas llegó a San Mungo, se puso a hiperventilar como la última vez, aunque debía decirlo, estaba menos ansioso y menos desesperado, pues Rose le entretenía bastante. Ella quería dulces y tenía sueño, y quería ir a casa, y estaba aburrida y bastante enojada con su hermanito por tardarse tanto y hacer que se perdiera "Bananas en Pijamas". Incluso llegó a decirle:

- ¿Y si dejamos al bebé y nos llevamos sólo a mami? –

Ron le sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué estar celosa de Hugo, cuando el mismo medimago rechoncho, sudoroso y aburrido le miró y le dijo en tono monótono:

- Felicidades, nuevamente, Sr. Weasley –

- Vamos Rosie, ¿no te emociona conocer a tu nuevo hermanito? –

La pequeña hizo una mueca y murmuró "no", a pesar de ello, tomó la mano de su padre y juntos fueron a visitar al nuevo miembro de la familia. Ésta vez, en los cuneros pues Hermione estaba algo delicada. Ron se preocupó de inmediato, mas el medimago le aseguró que era porque su cuerpo no había estaba listo y porque el bebé había sido prematuro, había sido un parto difícil. Le aseguró que Hermione sólo estaba algo cansada y que con algunas pociones y cuidado, pronto la podría ver. Entonces, el pelirrojo se tranquilizó y se dedicó a admirar a su nuevo hijo. Era idéntico a su madre, tanto como Rose era idéntica a él.

Decir que sintió lo mismo que al ver a Rose hubiera sido una mentira, de igual manera se enterneció hasta las lágrimas y admiró al bulto morado y llorón, pero ahora, estaba más feliz que nervioso, y sabía que todo iba a estar bien, al cargarlo, entendió que su vida no podía ser mejor que en ése momento. Los ojos chocolates de Hugo lo miraron con interés y él le devolvió la mirada, y le dijo con ternura:

- Soy Ron Weasley, y soy tu papi –

Hugo se rio, contagiando a Rose y a Ronald Weasley, que no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad…

* * *

**Meses.**

Hacía meses que había visto a sus hijos. Era el primer año que se habían ido los dos a Hogwarts, y Ronald Weasley, aprehensivo como él sólo les había estado mandando carta tras carta cada que podía.

Era extraño, pues cuando eran pequeños parecía que siempre estarían a su lado, y que siempre podría estar ahí para vigilarlos, consolarlos… en fin, cuidar de ellos, y desde el primer año de Rose, había entendido, con el nudo más grande en su corazón, que no iba a ser así… que ellos tendrían sus propias vidas y sus propias aventuras. Francamente no sabía cómo sentirse, no es que fuera un experto con sus sentimientos, pero en lo que concernía a sus hijos, era aún menos asertivo. Sólo quería que fueran felices, ¿era tan malo pedirle al cielo que quisieran ser felices cerca de él?... No sabía lo que sentiría si a Hugo le entrara la calentura de los dragones como a Charlie y se largara a Rumania de buenas a primeras, o si Rosie terminaba casada con algún imbécil, o aún peor, con algún imbécil Slytherin…

Hermione se reía de él cuando le externaba sus preocupaciones, pues ella, aunque sabía lo mismo que Ron, que sus retoños volarían del nido algún día, lo aceptaba mejor que su esposo.

- Además Ronnie, falta mucho para eso todavía, apenas están en sus primeros años cariño, no tienes por qué preocuparte –

- ¿No tengo que preocuparme? ¿Qué tal si hicimos algo mal Herms? Por ejemplo, Rosie acabó en Slytherin… -

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Quieres dejar eso atrás? –

El pelirrojo suspiró, ¿Por qué sus hijos no podían ser como los de Harry? Al instante borró aquél pensamiento de su mente, si bien sus hijos no eran bromistas consumados o chispeantes Griffindors, estaba orgulloso de ellos. Rosie era igual o más inteligente que su madre, sin embargo disfrutaba tanto o más del Quidditch como él, a decir verdad, comía como él, maldecía como él y se enrojecía de rabia o de vergüenza como él, era su rencarnación en mujer, pero por alguna extraña razón, desde siempre había sabido que terminaría en Slytherin… era demasiado… Slytherin… Podría no haberle encantado la idea al principio, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que su hija era única, especial y no la cambiaría por nada… su casa, tal vez, pero no a ella.

En cuanto a Hugo, era callado y amante de los libros, como Hermione, aunque sin duda era ambicioso y calculador, amante del Quidditch también, pero más amante de la política y la pela por los derechos de los menos afortunados, incluso a su corta edad, era tan Hermioniesco que no había duda de por qué había quedado en Griffindor. Le gustaba que Hugo fuera tan apasionado y le encantaba escucharlo hablar de las organizaciones que quería crear de grande, pues sentía que estaba escuchando a su esposa.

Al final, tras otro suspiro de derrota, se dio cuenta de que por más que loe dieran dolores de cabeza y por más que quisiera "llevarlos por el camino del bien" aceptó al fin que lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para ellos y seguirles inculcando valores y todo eso que Hermione le decía que debía hacer en lugar de consentirlos cada vez que ella los regañaba…

Con un último beso de buenas noches a su Hermione, Ronald Weasley se quedó dormido soñando con la boda de Rose, donde Hugo y él perseguían a algún pobre novio desconocido con una bludger y unas cuantas quaffles.

* * *

**Años.**

Años desde aquél sueño extraño habían transcurrido lentos y tortuosos para Ronald Weasley, que ahora más que nunca, quería hacerlo realidad. Su pequeña, su princesa, su única y tierna (bueno no tanto) hijita, casándose con el hijo del hurón botador… Volvió a jalarse unos cuantos cabellos, exponiendo aún más su calva.

¿Cómo había pasado?... Un buen día, Rose le había dicho que tenía novio y apareció en la puerta con la cara de miedo más graciosa del mundo, Scorpius Malfoy. Está de más decir que había armado un escándalo de proporciones mayores, pero bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar de él?... Cualquier mequetrefe que su hija le hubiera llevado hubiera tenido la misma suerte, aunque sin duda era más gratificante descargar su ira contra el pequeño Malfoy. No había nada malo en ello ¿Cierto?...

Ahora se daba de topes, pues suponía que entre más rudo se ponía él al respecto, más inducía a Rosie a mantener a ése chico a su lado, aunque fuera sólo para molestarle… ¡es sólo que nunca pensó que de hecho se casaría con el hombre!

Jaló unos cuantos cabellos más y se dirigió al interior de la madriguera, donde Hermione y Ginny le esperaban con sendas sonrisas y algunas lágrimas secas en sus maquilladas caras, que por supuesto, iban a retocar mientras él le decía las últimas palabras a su pequeña princesa.

- ¡Papa! – Exclamó Rose al verle entrar. El nudo en la garganta de Ronald Weasley se intensificó tanto que tuvo que hacer una mueca para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran en su ya vieja cara.

- Rosie – Fue lo que pudo decir con la voz ahogada de emociones.

Se dieron un rápido abrazo, pues ninguno de los dos tenía permitido arrugar sus trajes. El pelirrojo se separó un poco más para admirar a su hija. Era la novia más hermosa que había visto, más hermosa incluso que Hermione, aunque nunca le diría. Se veía tan… Impresionante…. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era demasiado pequeña, demasiado joven para casarse… Sin duda le quedaba precioso aquél exuberante vestido blanco, pero a él no le importaba, lo único que veía era a su pequeña Rosie a los seis años en la boda de Charlie (que por fin había decidido sentar cabeza) con su vestidito blanco fingiendo ser la novia… No podía aceptar que ya no era ella, que ahora estaba más alta que él (no sabía cómo había sido posible eso) y que ya contaba con 23 años bien cumplidos… Al fin, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tenía que llorar por que la estaba perdiendo, y no podía dejar de pensar que se iría a vivir con la cría de hurón a alguna madriguera (qué ironía) alejada de él, y que iría a visitarlo algunas veces, pero ya no sería suya, sería de Malfoy… Y lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, por que le quitó a su princesa, le quitó a su única hija y no podía hacer nada al respecto por que ella quería ser robada por él.

- Papá, no llores, me vas a hacer llorar, mamá ya lo hizo y no quiero llorar tanto el día de mi boda –

- Todo el mundo llora en las bodas –

- Pero no la novia –

- En especial la novia –

- ¡Oh papá! ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! –

- No más de lo que yo te voy a extrañar a ti Rosie –

- ¡Listos en cinco! – Gritó la voz de Ginny en la puerta de la madriguera.

- Bueno, llegó la hora – Suspiró Rose con la mirada decidida y tomó el ramo de flores que descansaba en una mesita.

- Eso parece – Asintió su padre - ¿Sabes? Todavía podemos salir de aquí corriendo –

Ella se río, pero no le tomó la palabra, y la última esperanza del pelirrojo se fue por el caño. Se enderezó todo lo que pudo, le dio el brazo a su hija para que lo tomara, y como si no sintiera que caminaba hacia su funeral, comenzó a andar con el ritmo de la marcha nupcial, con su hija acelerando el paso de vez en cuando.

Al poner la mano de Rose sobre la de Malfoy, no pudo más que hacer otra mueca para contener las lágrimas. Y al ver la cara del hurón menor, se dio cuenta de que aunque no le gustara para nada, ése hombre la haría feliz, se notaba en sus ojos…

* * *

**Más Años.**

Unos cuantos años despulpes del suceso traumático que fue la boda de Rose para él, se estaba preparando para la boda del último de sus hijos: Hugo.

Bueno, ésta vez no había sido tan malo, pues por injusto que fuera, con Rose había sentido nostalgia, celos y abandono, y con Hugo sentía orgullo varonil y esas cosas. Sí, era un sentimiento machista pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?...

Estaba parado al lado de su vástago frente al altar, disfrutando cómo Neville Longbottom contorsionaba la cara de la manera en que él lo había hecho al entregar a su única hija Alice a su nuevo esposo: Hugo Weasley.

Ésta ceremonia la había disfrutado muchísimo más y de hecho, estaba bastante satisfecho con la decisión de su hijo. Alice era una buena chica y le daría hijos sanos y hermosos, sin mencionar que Neville era un buen consuegro, y seguro un buen abuelo.

En éstos felices pensamientos estaba cuando Scorpius maldito Malfoy se levantó y levantó con cuidado a Rose de la silla, proponiendo un brindis. Algo le olía mal por ahí…

- Buenas tardes, primero que nada, felicitar a la feliz pareja, Alice y Hugo, les deseamos que todos sus planes se realicen con éxito, que la felicidad en su matrimonio nunca se acabe y que gocen de salud, diversión y sobretodo amor por el resto de sus vidas. – Scorpius aguardó a que cesaran los vítores y aplausos – También quiero agradecerles por prestarnos éste espacio en su boda para anunciarles también nuestra propia felicidad – Dicho esto, apretó a Rose más cerca de él y ambos cruzaron sus manos en el vientre de la última… ahí fue cuando Ronald Weasley supo que sus peores sospechas estaban confirmadas… ni siquiera escuchó las últimas palabras del rubio, ni los renovados vítores y aplausos de los invitados, sólo escuchó el pitido en sus orejas… ¡El bastardo había embarazado a su nenita!...

- ¡Ronnie! – Le dijo Hermione emocionada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos oscuros donde sumergía lentamente al pequeñajo Malfoy en un caldero de aceite hirviente y se regodeaba con sus gritos. - ¡Vas a ser abuelo! –

Esto suavizó un poco sus facciones, ¡Iba a ser abuelo! ¿No había sido él mismo quién había comenzado a pensar en los nietos? Bueno, pero implicando que Alice y Hugo serían los que se los darían… Supuso que era demasiado pedir que Malfoy y su hija se casaran y no tuvieran sexo… Ronald Weasley se estremeció de repulsión, ¡su pequeña florecilla!

Imaginó, muy a su pesar, los nietos que le darían Rose y Scorpius y consolándose un poco, admitió que serían nietos lindos, inteligentes y chispeantes…

Algo bueno tenía que salir con todo aquello.

* * *

**Los últimos segundos.**

Ronald Weasley respiraba dificultosamente, no podía dormir, la edad ya estaba muy avanzada en él, y ése día en particular había estado lleno de sorpresas, pues era su cumpleaños y tuvo a toda la familia con él, Harry, Ginny, Los chicos y sus sobrinos-nietos y por supuesto, su querida Hermione que le había hecho un pastel sin azúcar (por aquello de su hiperglucemia), además había venido Hugo con Alice y los pequeños Frank, Bilius y Augusta y Rosie con Scorpius y Ronald Draco, Harry Severus, Ginevra Narcissa y Eileen Antares. Había sido un gran día, había sido la culminación de todo lo que había soñado para su vida. Sus hijos tenían todo lo que querían, tenían hijos, trabajos, parejas… sus nietos se veían bien cuidados y prometedores, su esposa estaba a su lado como siempre… Nada quedaba por hacer, y lo sabía, su tiempo en éste mundo iba a terminar pronto, y lo sabía, ya lo tenía todo listo, ésa misma mañana había terminado su testamento y había dejado cartas para sus hijos.

No sabía cómo sentirse (qué novedad). Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no hubiera cambiado nada de su vida aunque hubiera podido. Tal vez la guerra fue horrible, pero no sabía si al cambiar o quitarla habría podido quedarse con una chica como Hermione, ni sabía si hubiera tenido los mismos hijos maravillosos…

Recordó entonces sus nacimientos, sus más grandes logros, sus gestos, sus abrazos, recordó su vida y se dio cuenta que desde que ellos nacieron había sido un hombre completo. Que no podía pedirle más a la vida, y que ser padre, era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado…

Con éste feliz pensamiento en la cabeza, Ronald Weasley exhaló su último suspiro, y en segundos, dejó éste mundo para encaminarse hacia una nueva aventura, que sin duda, no le llegaría ni a los talones a lo que ya había vivido… Después de ser padre de Rose y Hugo… no había nada que no pudiera hacer…


End file.
